Feisty
by XantheIris
Summary: Adonis gets under Raven's skin and makes her question some important things she's been ignoring. BB/Rae pairing. Just something I thought might make a good story. WARNING: There will be significant lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Adonis had her pinned to the ground of strip club. All of the citizens and employees had gotten out safe thanks to Robin and Starfire. Unfortunately, right after knocking Beast Boy into one of the poles, Adonis tackled Raven and once again made her skin crawl.

"You know baby, you're way hotter than any of the sluts that I came here for," he whispered in her ear as she struggled, trying to knee him in the groin. "Ooohhh…and much feistier than any bitch I've ever had…" He turned her head to the side and licked her neck from collarbone to ear. Shocked, she stopped struggling for a moment to close her eyes and meditate to try not to accidentally kill the disgusting man within the super suit above her. Luckily, before she let her inner rage out, he was blasted off of her by a sonic beam of blue light.

"Yo, you best be a gentleman if you gonna be hittin' on Rae like that, man." Cyborg stepped forward and punched Adonis in the chin, knocking him out cold. Turning, he saw Raven standing and putting her hood back on. "You alright, girl?" He asked her with concern in his voice.

"Fine. Thank you for dispatching him before I accidentally killed him. It would be a shame to end my murder break on the likes of this swine," Raven answered coldly, "I will meet you all back at the tower, let me know if any of my healing is necessary." Beast Boy had begun to stir and as Cyborg turned towards his green friend, he felt her presence disappear.

"Hey BB, you alright man?"

Back at the tower, Raven was in her room, meditating.

 _I wonder if he meant what he said…no of course not, he was just trying to distract me from stopping him…did he really think she was hot? RAVEN! He is a disgusting animal! ...who complimented her in a way she never had been before…NO! STOP! You are a strong woman who does not need those sorts of compliments…even if they do make you feel wanted…He wasn't really interested, he's a pig who would compliment anything with a vagina if it meant he might get laid. Besides, you know that you can't be with anyone anyway and if you could, he'd be the last person you would choose._

Sighing, Raven finished her meditation and decided that she needed to take a shower before getting ready for bed. Grabbing her kimono, iPod, and a vanilla candle, she headed to the bathroom that she shared with Starfire. Plugging her iPod into the wall port, she selected her Piano Guys playlist and grabbed a white towel from the cabinet. Then she lit the candle and placed it next to the sink and got into the warm shower. As she stood under the hot water, she let her hands roam over her body massaging her tense muscles. The song changed and she cleaned her hair with her lavender and rosemary homemade shampoo. She hummed along to the beautiful cello version of "What Makes You Beautiful" and began to soap her body with a Dove bar. As her hands neared her lower half, she began to get a tingle from inside.

 _No…I said I wouldn't do that again…it's wrong…Oh who cares?! Aren't I supposed to be alone forever? So why can't I make it a little better by just feeling good for a few minutes? It's not like I'll ever get the real thing…might as well enjoy MYSELF…_

"Oohhhh…" her breathy moans would be lost in the music as her hand moved over her clit and outer lips which were already wet with something other than water…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I got about 80 views on the 1st chapter of this and decided to write a 2nd one. Shoutout to the 2 reviews that made me actually follow thru with that. As long as one person wants to read this, I'll write it. If anyone wants to give me advice or insight of where they think this should go, I've got my ideas but I wanna hear from you. Please review!**

 **I own nothing.**

 _"Oohhhh…" her breathy moans would be lost in the music as her hand moved over her clit and outer lips which were already wet with something other than water…_

Raven began to rub her clit with her soapy fingers, massaging her breasts with her other hand. The pleasure she was enacting on herself was amazing. She circled it so slowly, teasing herself, and then pushed her middle finger inside of her hot center. "Oh god yes…" Pumping her finger nice and slow in and out of herself, she leaned against the shower wall, her knees shaking. At the same time, her thumb took over the circling motion on her bundle of nerves and she didn't think she could last much longer. Not wanting it to be over quite so quickly, she pulled her finger out and slowed her work on her clit. Alternating between slow and fast, she began to work herself as close to orgasm as possible but then pull back and begin again. She wanted this to last. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and plunged 3 fingers into her pussy, curling them to find her G-spot. If not for the dramatic Star Wars music being played by electric cellos at full volume, she was certain someone in the hall would hear her moans of pleasure. "Ohhhhh yeessssssss…." The words escaped her lips as she came down from her self-given high.

As Raven caught her breath and finished up washing herself, someone else in the tower was finishing up a self-love session as well. Beast Boy cleaned himself up and threw away the evidence. Now going to sleep would be easy. He laid down expecting to drift off like a baby.

Three hours later, Beast Boy was still wide awake and decided on a midnight snack. Moving down the hallway in just his sweatpants, he passed Raven's room and let his mind wander.

 _I sure hope she's okay. Cyborg said that Adonis was a real creep to her. I wonder what he did. Could I ask her? Cy made it sound like it was personal since he won't tell me._

Walking into the kitchen, Beast Boy made up his mind that if given the chance, he would ask Raven if she wanted to talk about it and opened the refrigerator to scope out his choices. There wasn't much, they really needed to go shopping. There were two pieces of extra cheesy pizza, one cola, and a bag of lettuce. Not wanting to be up too much later, the changeling grabbed a slice of pizza and started to eat it cold as he shut the door.

"I hope you didn't finish off that pizza," a voice spoke from behind him. Beast Boy yelped and whipped around to face a very tired looking Raven who—upon viewing how much surprise she had caused him—let a little smirk play across her lips.

Calming himself, Beast Boy replied, "Jeez Rae…you scared the hell outta me…there's one more piece left." And with that, he moved out of her way and sat down at the counter with his pizza and a glass of water.

Raven pulled the last slice out, placed it on a plate and stuck it in the microwave. Then she pulled out the tea kettle, filled it, and placed it on the stove top. Turning towards her green teammate she began, "so what's got you up at 1 am?" Beast Boy took a bite of his pizza and replied, "I just couldn't sleep. What's your excuse?" Smirking again, she took her pizza out of the microwave and poured the hot water into her favorite mug. Beast Boy tried again, "Cy said that Adonis rocked you a bit. You wanna talk about it?" As he said it, Raven's hands paused for a moment but then picked a tea bag out of the cupboard and dipped it into her mug. She replied, "Why? It's not like talking about what that chauvinistic jack ass did or said disappear like it never happened. You can't change the past. Why do people insist on dwelling on it?" As she stirred and then sipped her tea Beast Boy noticed something in her eyes. He couldn't quite place it but one thing was certain: it was an emotion.

"People generally do it so they can sort through whatever messed up thoughts or emotions they are having because of it," she looked up at that and he pressed on, "sometimes, people think they are feeling one thing but then after talking about it with a friend or someone, they realize something else entirely and it has the potential to make them feel better." Raven picked up her plate and her mug and walked around the counter to stand next to him. She looked him in the eyes, apparently decided something, and sat down next to her friend.

"So…Beast Boy…you've been in love before right?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I apologize for multiple things. 1) How late I am with posting a new chapter. 2) How short it is. and 3)No promises as to when I'll be able to update again. I've been super busy with an internship this semester and along with that I'm suffering some major writer's block. However, I do know what direction I'll be taking this in. In response to a couple reviews (thank you for them btw!), this is NOT going to be a rape story. It might get close but I don't plan on demeaning Raven's character just so that Beast Boy can save her and they can create some unhealthy codependent relationship out of it (not saying that I don't indulge in some of those stories and not dissing 'em but it's been done before-too much really). I really appreciate the reviews and everytime I get a new follow or favorite, I feel terrible cuz I haven't updated. So here is what I've got to give, more to come when my brain isn't such a mess.**

 **I own nothing but my _imagination_ (shout out to Spongebob).**

 _"So…Beast Boy…you've been in love before right?"_

There was a long pause as Beast Boy stared at Raven in shock, then he blinked, cleared his throat and said, "Be kind, rewind."

This caused Raven to look down at her mug and sigh, "I want to know what it feels like to be in love. Being part demon, I don't know if it's possible. I know about the feelings that I already have—you even met some of them when you traveled into my mind—but…I'm not sure how to explain…"

Beast Boy had composed himself by now and as he listened to her worries, he found himself feeling sad for his friend who didn't understand what it felt like to be in love. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. After a comforting squeeze he said in a low thoughtful voice, "I'm not sure if I'll be able to explain 'love' any better than you're able to explain why you can't comprehend it," she looked crestfallen at this so he continued, "But I will do my damnedest to try." She gave him one of her rare genuine smiles then. As Beast Boy tried to think of how to start though, he realized that his brain was not in a functioning mode at the moment. _Really brain? You wanna go to sleep now? I kinda need you to explain something important to my friend! Nah, you don't. Yes, I do. Whoa. Am I talking to myself? Great…_

"Listen Rae, do you mind if we pick this up when there's daylight? My mind is not working too well right now."

Raven realized then that they had been there for a while and that her eyes were getting heavy. "Absolutely. We both need our rest. I'll clean up my dishes, you should go to bed. We will talk more later." Then, before Beast Boy could even say 'thanks,' he was falling through the floor and onto his bed. As he closed his eyes Beast Boy whispered four words that he knew she wouldn't hear, "Night Rae…sleep well…" 

The next day, Starfire insisted that she and Raven "do the female bonding" and "journey to the mall of shopping." They each dressed in civilian clothes and after arguing about flying or teleporting, decided on catching a ride with Cyborg who happened to be heading to the grocery store to restock the fridge.

"You ladies want anything special for dinner?" Cyborg asked as they pulled up to the mall entrance.

"As long as it's not pizza, I'll be happy with anything," replied Raven in a deadpan voice.

"I shall be joyful if you would be so kind to purchase a copious amount of the 'mustard' friend Cyborg," Starfire said with a big smile.

"Ah…right. Will do, Star. When am I picking you lovelies up?"

Starfire started to answer but Raven interrupted, "We can just fly back when we're done."

And with that, the T-car drove away and the girls entered the mall. Raven tried to make a beeline for Barnes and Noble but Starfire insisted they go to a clothes store and "partake in the 'shopping montage' of popular film" first.

"Starfire please don't make me come out there in this!"

"Friend Raven, I promise this is the last of the outfits."

There was silence from the dressing room.

"….and we can go look at books afterwards?" Raven asked in a small, hopeful voice.

Starfire giggled and agreed. The door opened and Raven stepped out in front of her friend and an enormous mirror. She wore a short black skirt and dark green top that had cut-out shoulders. On her feet were black kitten heels and around her neck was a gold necklace.

When Starfire didn't say anything, Raven put her head in her hands in shame, "I told you that I'd look ridiculous." Tears threatened to escape her eyes until she felt her friend's hands moving her own away from her face. Raven looked up to see Starfire with kindness in her eyes.

"Friend Raven-" she was cut off by a scoff and a cackle coming from another dressing room door. The two titans turned to see three girls about the same age as them. Two of them were smirking at Raven while the third stared at her shoes. Blonde 1 whispered something to Blonde 2, who cackled again. "May we be helping you with something?" Starfire said in a demanding voice.

"Oh no, hon," Blonde 2 answered with a thousand watt smile, "she was just wondering how anyone can avoid sun so religiously."

Starfire probably would have torn them in half, had she not been sworn not to harm 'innocents'. Instead, she prepared to verbally retaliate but she was startled by the door of Raven's dressing room slamming shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright listen. I've had this chapter done for a while now but it had previously been pointed out to me that a short chapter is sometimes worse than no chapter at all. However, recently I've heard from readers who feared I had abandoned this story. So I figured, "screw it" and decided to post this chapter at the length I had. The past year I've been dealing with a severe depression and as a result-the worst case of writer's block I've ever known. To be clear: I WILL finish this story. I know exactly where I will take this and how it will finish. It just might not be in a "timely manner". That being said, I'm trying to write the next chapter right now but I don't want to sacrifice my idea of good writing in order to punch out as much of the story as I can. I'm sorry for the wait. Thank you everyone who reviews, I love you.**

 **I OWN NOTHING**

Robin sat on the couch in Titan's Tower, channel surfing. _Why are there so many reality shows? Do people really get that much satisfaction seeing rich snobs plan expensive parties? If I see Kitten on here, I'm throwing the TV out the window._ He was just contemplating whether or not he should just pop in a movie instead when he heard the door swish open. Turning, he was greeted with the bright smile of his girlfriend floating in carrying shopping bags.

"I take it that you had a successful outing?" Robin asked with a smirk. Starfire simply kissed him in response. "Where's Raven?"

"In her room with her new books," Starfire said deflating a little.

"Are you alright?"

"I am well. Friend Raven had a not pleasant experience during the trying on of the clothes."

"What happened? Is she ok?"

Raven stood in her room, looking at herself in the mirror. Wearing only a bra and bikini underwear, she critiqued her gray skin and skinny arms. Her chest had grown over the years and her thighs had no gap. Usually, she liked her long legs but now all she saw was more surface area for her pale skin. It wasn't like she had never tried to tan; her skin just didn't like the sun. Anytime she tried, she burned and would hide in her cloak more than usual for a couple weeks. Since failing to change her color, she had grown to accept her body and the skin she was born into. Even so, she couldn't remember a time when she really felt _good_ about her appearance. Suddenly she flashed back to being pinned in a strip club, _…hotter…feistier… Was the second one a compliment?_ Raven blushed at the memory and realized that Adonis had been the first man to ever compliment her appearance. _What about Malchior? Doesn't count, he turned out to be a dragon for Azar's sake…_ Staring at her mostly naked form suddenly was making her nauseous. Raven quickly pulled on her uniform and wrapped herself in her cloak, feeling instantly better with the comforting fabric hiding herself from the world.

"Wow. What couple of—," Robin was cut off by the door opening. In walked Raven going directly towards the tea kettle. "Uh…hey Raven. Star said that you found some new books at the mall. Good deals?"

Starfire rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's complete lack of recognition. "Boyfriend Robin can you not see that she is upset about the mean females? Yet you choose to speak of books?"

Raven's initial scowl vanished for a moment as she heard Robin sigh and smack his forehead with his palm.

"I'll be fine, Starfire. I just need some tea and meditation. Thank you for your concern. And yes, Robin, there are some great deals at the bookstore. If you need something, I'd recommend going either today or tomorrow."

Fifteen minutes later, Raven sat in her lotus position levitating above the roof of Titan's tower. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…stop thinking about it…Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos…feisty…Azarath…avoid the sun so religiously…Metrion…oh no hon…Zinthos…stop thinking…AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS…_ Her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. _I don't usually have to concentrate this much to clear my mind…damnit…stop thinking…_ Anyone on the roof would have heard a not so quiet growl come from Raven's direction. _Azarath. Hotter. Metrion. Adonis. Zinthos._ "Aaaahh!" Raven suddenly screamed out in frustration, releasing a pulse wave of black energy. "What in Azar's name is wrong with me?!" As if in response, her nether region contracted a bit. Ignoring that, she stooped and picked up her cup of tea, sipping on the hot liquid with her eyes tightly shut. _No. Just no. I will not allow myself to become attracted to someone just because he openly ogled me—even if he is sort of hot after working out and growing up—NO! I am a strong, independent woman who don't—stop quoting stupid things Beast Boy shows you on the internet. He probably didn't even mean it._ Raven's eyes snapped open. "He probably didn't even mean it. Yes. Perfect. He didn't mean it; he was just flirting with me because Starfire wasn't the one he was able to pin." _Even with his mega suit, he wouldn't be able to take on Starfire for very long. I was just the most vulnerable. We interrupted his booty call and—another contraction from down there. "Damnit all to hell." Only one way to find out. Draining the last of her tea, Raven set her cup down and began to levitate towards the city._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I found some motivation. Not sure how long it will last. I could've waited to publish this until I had the next chapter written but I honestly don't know how long that will be. I know this isn't very long but the cliffhanger was too good not to pass up. Some things may seem out of character but honestly, I just type the things the characters decide to do. They're crazy sometimes. I also don't think the show did enough character development for the villains. One of the few complaints I have about it. That being said, I hope you at least somewhat enjoy this chapter. Review for me if only to remind me that people are reading and want more.**

 **I do not own anything but the clothes on my back and the dirty thoughts in my head.**

 **Edit: So I'm hoping this one isn't all messed up like the last version I posted. But just to address one of the reviews that seemed confused, you read the description correctly, but don't think you can put it in a box. I have a plan for this story.**

After changing her mind a few times, Raven finally landed outside of the Jump City prison. Not wanting to explain herself or alert anyone to her presence, she took a moment, focused and chanting her mantra, created a portal into the high security wing of the prison. Ironically, nobody noticed. Noting this, Raven told herself to talk to Robin and the police about instituting some protective runes in the prison to deter any magical entities less friendly than she from taking a leaf out of her book. She took a few minutes to use her soul self to fix the cameras that she would appearing on to play a repeatedly empty hallway and, feeling confident that her presence would not be noted at any point she continued. Moving past all the cells that did not contain her target, the purple haired titan was silent as she came upon the subject of her late-night excursion.

The years had been kind to Adonis, in the sense that he had bulked up considerably while in and out of prison because he had unluckily discovered that his suit did nothing for him sitting in evidence lock up. At the moment he was asleep with what looked like a book open upon his chest. Raven levitated it towards her to better see the title. After discovering that it was a book about Greek mythology, she put it back where she had found it, taking care to keep it open at the right page. She looked back to his sleeping face only to see that he wasn't sleeping anymore. His dark eyes were open and watching her. He didn't say anything though just continued to stare in silence. Feeling a bit unnerved, Raven cleared her throat and said the lamest thing she could think of, "Hey."

"Hey there gorgeous," he replied, "to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" He sat up and continued to gaze at her as she shifted uncomfortably. Now that she was here in front of him all she wanted to do was run away.

 _Say something you moron._

"I didn't know you read." _Genius, sheer genius Raven._

Finally looking away from her, he glanced down at his book and placed a piece of what looked like an old food wrapper in the crease to mark his place and then put it down next to him on the bed. "I like stories. I tend to stay away from text books but this is sort of a happy medium. I remember the teachers giving tests on this stuff in school. Didn't much care about it then. But things change I guess." He looked up at that last statement and his eyes seemed to pierce into her soul. "Why did you come here?"

Raven was a bit caught off guard by this thoughtful guy who was talking to her about books. _What the hell happened to the chauvinistic asshole who was found in a strip club?_ Choosing to voice her question aloud she asked, "What's wrong with you? You're acting strange."

Smiling he said, "Yeah the other night I was…you guys caught me in a rough place. Granted that's not saying much coming from a guy who's been in and out of this _palace_ for the last few years. I was working through some stuff and then that stuff came back full force and kicked me on my ass so I…well you know the outcome if not the cause."

 _Personal problems? That's what he's going with? Sure I'd buy that…if I was an idiot._

"Your turn gorgeous," his voice seemed to melt into her right down to her core where she felt a familiar tingle.

Raven closed her eyes for three full seconds to get a hold of herself before she answered, "I came to ask you about something. Something about the other night." Adonis simply nodded and she took that as a signal to proceed so she continued quickly before she lost her nerve, "You said something to me that night…you called me a few names which are not considered favorable but could simply be misconstrued from a place of longing and I was wondering if you meant it. The intention, I mean, not the specific words."

Adonis simply looked confused. After a beat, he cleared his throat and asked, "What did I…wha?"

Sighing, Raven tried to explain, "You said that I was _hot_ and… _feisty_ I believe were your exact words. And while my rational brain knows these are objectifying words and not to be taken as a compliment, I also realize that most men think they are giving a compliment nonetheless. I wanted to know if you meant what you said as a compliment or if it was simply a distraction of sorts." Revealing her intentions at the prison had caused Raven to blush deeply and she was glad she had her hood up.

Adonis seemed to gain a look of understanding upon his features as he stood up. "Let me get this straight," he took a step forward, "you came here in the middle of the night," another step, "woke me up," step, "to ask me if I meant it," step, "when I called you _hot_ ," one more step, "and _feisty_?" He was now right in her face on the other side of the glass.

Gulping but standing her ground Raven replied with a surprisingly strong sounding, "Yes." She was not proud of how many feelings were happening to her below the waist.

Adonis growled and his eyes darkened, placing his hands on the glass he said, "You and your little friends are the reason I'm in here right now…and I'm not able to kiss you as much as you and I would both like." Raven gasped as he continued, "Of course I meant it, you are one of the hottest women I've ever seen…gorgeous." He finished his sentence with a wink.

Raven looked into his eyes to see if he was lying but all she could think was, _he meant it_. Finding her voice smaller than she would've liked she whispered, "Really?"

Adonis's hands fisted and he growled again, "Fuck yes. If it weren't for this glass, I'd make you see how smoking you really are…I'd make you feel fantastic…I bet you'd love that wouldn't you, you little minx?" His words sent shiver upon shiver down to her core and she didn't dare focus on her reflection to see how deep of a blush she had. Tearing her eyes away Raven turned around and took several deep breaths. _Get ahold of yourself woman. He's just a guy. He's talking to you like a common stripper. You should slap him. But then why do you wanna kiss him and grab him and—STOP._

Pulling herself from her daydreams, Raven snapped her eyes open in an epiphany like moment. Turning back around she addressed him with a note of thoughtfulness, "So you're saying that if I were to…I don't know…break you out of here right now, you'd help a girl out in getting rid of a really frustrating… _feeling_?" At the last word, she showed her legs spread a little and ran her hands along her thighs. Watching his eyes follow her hands she waited for his answer.

Adonis slightly licked his lips before he replied, "I don't give two fucks if you get me out or if you come in here. I just wanna touch you." Seeing the obvious surprise in her eyes he continued with a smile, "Not the answer you were expecting, was it?" To be perfectly honest, no it was not. _I thought he was just trying to get out of prison and found a perfect opportunity in the form of some naïve sexually inexperienced idiot. What the hell do I do now?_ The tingling from below was definitely giving her a nudge in a certain direction. _He's a villain. Who's to say he won't take more than what I'm willing to give? What_ am _willing to give anyway?_ As if reading her mind, he looked into her eyes and said with complete sincerity, "I promise I won't do anything if you don't want me to…but if you do want me to, I'll make you feel so _good_." At he said this Raven found herself give off a small and very involuntary moan. It wasn't small enough though because his lips pulled up into a mischievous smirk and his eyes deepened with lust.

 _I'm probably going to regret this._ And with that, Raven gave in and teleported right behind him inside his cell.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates. My computer's been an asshole and I haven't had this stuck under my nose so I just kinda let it slide by my radar lately.**

 **I own nothing but the clothes on my back and the dirty thoughts in my head.**

Not missing a beat, Adonis whipped around and wrapped his arms around Raven's waist, pulling her against himself and pushing his knee in-between her legs. Raven suppressed a moan this time but just barely. Quick as lightning, he turned them both around to push her up against the glass wall that had just seconds ago, separated them. Running his hands up along her body and cupping her face, he looked into her eyes and slowly lowered her hood. Suddenly gentle, he caressed her face and leaned forward just a tad with a question apparent on his face. Raven, who was so caught up in how sexy she felt being handled thus far, began to question her logic again but quickly quelled any reasoning she could find with the thought: _Fuck it, I'm already here, might as well make the most of it._ She smiled just a bit and leaned into him, initiating their first kiss.

Whatever she expected, it wasn't this. His lips were soft but commanding. They were filled with lust but at the same time she could sense his restraint. As if he was afraid of scaring her away. She inwardly smiled at this and wanting more, twined her fingers into his short hair, pulling him closer. This time it was his turn to groan and his hands returned to her waist, grabbing onto her hips like a child clutching a life vest. Feeling his hardness pressing against her, Raven could feel her panties growing wet. Their chests pressed together and she was acutely aware of how sensitive her breasts were because every breath he took made her body pulse with a seemingly unquenchable fire.

She moaned louder this time and Adonis took the opportunity to deepen the kiss with the assistance of his strong tongue. Raven, at first unsure how to approach this new variable, responded with enthusiasm. She began to explore his muscular chest and arms and was not disappointed. As her hands moved lower, his lips moved to her neck and she could hear as clear as a bell a single word whispered with a slight growl, "gorgeous." Deciding that she needed some relief, she pushed her crotch against his bulge and began to gyrate her hips relishing in the delicious friction she found there. He chuckled a bit at this saying, "Eager, are we?" and detached her cloak from her shoulders. In turn, Raven grabbed the hem of his grey prison shirt and pulled it up over his head. Not even fully looking at his naked chest she pulled him back towards her and resumed her grinding. Adonis didn't seem to mind as his hands found the zipper at the back of her neck and resisting the urge to simply rip her leotard off of her, he decided to tease her a bit.

Pushing her away just a tad, he used her temporary confusion to turn her around and push her chest against the glass. Raven panicked for a moment thinking that he was trying to escape or take her out but these thoughts quickly vanished when she felt his hands lightly tracing her vertebrae. His gentle touch made her shiver and she longed for his forcefulness and the friction to return. His lips connected to her neck in long but tender kisses and he trailed them along her shoulders and down her back, stopping above where her ass began.

Then he shot up and whispered in her ear, "What do you want, Raven?" Releasing a breath, she didn't know she had been holding, her mind raced to say something sarcastic or witty.

Unhelpfully, all her genius brain could crank out at that moment was a soft, croaky, "…please."

His hot breath in her ear made her shake and she could feel him smile as he said, "You're gonna have to be a bit more specific." With that he began to unzip her leotard in the most agonizingly slow manner possible. As each patch of skin was revealed, he'd claim it with a kiss and Raven could feel her knees quake.

By the time the zipper was all the way down, she couldn't take it anymore and she almost shouted, "Please just touch me!" That seemed to be what he was waiting for because without any hesitation, Adonis reached inside her leotard and moving his hand around to the front, pushed his hand down atop her panties and began to rub her clit. This proved to be one of the best feelings after all the teasing kisses and thus Raven leaned her head back against his shoulder and groaned out her relief, however slight it might be.

"You are soaking through your poor undies," Adonis whispered with a smile in his voice. Raven probably would've growled or snapped something sarcastic back at him but she was too busy moaning and grinding her hips against him. He seemed to get the idea because soon he moved her soaked underwear aside and inserted his middle finger into her core. Raven almost collapsed right there. Her knees were shaking so badly that she had to brace herself against the wall for support. Adonis started slowly pumping in and out of her hot pussy and as she mewled against him, he added a second and then a third digit. His pace increasing, he used his other hand to massage her breasts. Adonis kissed and bit her neck while she rode his fingers. As Raven got closer to the edge she started to chant to try to calm her powers down, "Azarath…oh God…Metrion…fuck… Zinthos…ooohhhh…"

Adonis however had other plans, "come on gorgeous, just let go…live a little for once in your life…" his last few words were punctuated with the slamming of his fingers into her pussy, hitting her core in such a way that it was physically impossible for Raven not to come right there.

So that's what she did. With an otherworldly scream, Raven's senses exploded into pure pleasure and with it, a great burst of black energy erupted from her. Adonis let her ride out her orgasm on his hand and as she passed out from exhaustion, he laid her on his bed. She heard him whisper something to her but it wouldn't be until morning when she heard the guards shouting, that she'd realize what he'd said, "Thanks, gorgeous."


End file.
